


His Kids

by EldrinSMP



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-02
Updated: 2006-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldrinSMP/pseuds/EldrinSMP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Hammond contemplates retirement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Chapter Notes:  
> Response to the YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT drabble challenge. This time I got it right! Oh, and I guess it could be a response to the Drabble a Day challenge, but I'm not continuing with that beyond today.
> 
> Disclaimer: Stargate, Stargate SG-1 and all of its characters, titles, names, and back-story are the property of MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions, SciFi Channel, and Showtime/Viacom. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. This story cannot be printed anywhere without the sole permission of the author. Realize this is for entertainment purposes only; no financial gain or profit has been gained from this fiction. This story is not meant to be an infringement on the rights of the above-mentioned establishments.
> 
> Personal Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just play with them and make them do the things they really want to do.

He looked down on the Gate as they returned. They were arguing, again. He could hear their voices from the command room.

"Jack!"

"Daniel!"

"Sam!"

"O'Neil!"

"Teal'C!"

He smiled to himself. After seven years, he still couldn't understand how they had entire arguments only using their names. Jack was right though. They all cared more than they should. They were his kids. Juvenile, competitive, argumentative, disobedient, and fiercely loyal. The letter he was reviewing was quickly forgotten, thrown into the nearest trash can as he walked into the Gate Room and greeted SG-1. Retirement could wait, his kids needed him


End file.
